walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Vincent Ward
Kaffe4200 is responsible for this interview, conducted on January 5, 2013. ---- Vincent Ward was born on January 27, 1971 in Dayton, Ohio. He has appeared in various different shows and movies. His current activities can be seen here. He portrayed Oscar on The Walking Dead. ---- TWD Wiki: Did you watch the show prior to you role? No, I never seen the show until I began to work on it and then I watched the marathon after my 4th episode. TWD Wiki: How did you come to work on The Walking Dead? I had to audition so nothing was giving to me, i didnt know anyone....I just landed the part TWD Wiki: How would you describe the work environment and set on The Walking Dead? Everyone was very professional and hard working...no egos, no drama, just love for eachother and that included the writers, producers, directors, everyone. TWD Wiki: Could you use any of the experience from the other movies/shows you have appeared in, here? Yes not pleading for my life...That line seemed to be a fan favorite and I had been in that situation before TWD Wiki: What is one interesting story from your time on the set? Finding out I was getting killed and the love i felt the day I got killed..I felt special, respected and honered TWD Wiki: Have you made any backstory for Oscar, like why he was in prison? Episode 2 Axel actually said and Oscar is in here because of B&E which is Breaking and Entering but i dont think people caught on to that...oscar wasnt a bad guy , he just made a bad choice and got caught. TWD Wiki: How was it like to die? It was sad because I had got use to being there and I was ready to leave...It was mixed emotions from sad to angry because i felt he shouldve been around longer considering I spared Ricks life and risked my life going to rescue them. TWD Wiki: What projects are you currently working on? Currently Im working on a play called The Conversation that goes up this month 25-27th here in LA at the Wilshire E Bell..Ive also been approached to do 2 other plays, auditioning and u may see me on Army Wives again..Also planning on producing some plays, my cooking show American Chefs and photoshoot with Stveneland clothing in which Im the face of.. TWD Wiki: I'm curious, did you have any more lines that were filmed but cut? It's always fun to find out what didn't make it past production. Me and Michonne had a nice stare down scene before we got in the car to go to Woodberry and one day it was extremely hot and me and Lew Temple (Axel) were throwing the zombies in the fire when they said action but i was so hot I started throwing them in the fire on my own and all of sudden I heard the director yelling and cursen but i didnt realize i started before they called action...i was going crazy from the heat.. TWD Wiki: On behalf of The Walking Dead Wikia, I want to thank both Vincent Ward and Zee Mullen. Thank you for taken time out to speak with me....Oscar out. For all Inquiries, Booking, or Direct Contact: Business Manager/Publicist Zee Mullen (savvyaffairsatl@gmail.com) Category:Interviews